The Light & The Glass
by Yaholy
Summary: Fic escrita para o projeto Across the Universe do fórum 6v. D/G universo Vampiros.
1. words that cross teeth and jump lips

Qualquer personagem do universo 'Harry Potter' pertence a J.K eu não ganho nada, além de pontos de insanidade escrevendo isso.

Essa fic foi escrita para o projeto **Across the Universe** do fórum 6v que por algum motivo bizarro eu resolvi participar.

Autora: Yaholy

Universo: Vampiro

Itens: Assassinato, cabelo molhado

Beta: Giu e Beca-coisinha-linda-da-titia.

Classificação: **M**

**Notas:** Essa fic é baseada no Universo de Vampiro a Máscara, logo vampiros não brilham, e muito menos são emos.

* * *

Did I bother telling you this, with the words that cross teeth and jump lips?

_Parte I._

_Sexta-feira, quatro de julho de 1999, 3h48min_

_Pequeno Ateliê_

_Bromley, Londres. _

Ele observava o corpo inerte sobre o divã, enquanto, com rápidas pinceladas, reproduzia cada detalhe na tela. O vermelho dos cabelos, as bochechas ainda com algum vestígio de cor, as pequenas sardas que adornavam o colo.

Cada detalhe reproduzido com uma maestria que se demora séculos para adquirir.

Ele se aproximou e arrumou um pequeno fio de cabelo que havia teimado em sair do lugar. "Logo, querida, a sua beleza estará imortalizada" Ele sussurrou, antes de beijar a mão da jovem.

OoO

_Domingo, vinte e nove de Junho 1h03min_

_St. James Street, _

_Londres. _

Draco caminhava calmamente pelas ruas. A fraca chuva de verão que insistia em cair não o incomodava. Ele não ligava mais para isso. Não sentia frio, muito menos calor, todas essas sensações haviam sido deixadas pra trás há várias décadas.

Mais décadas do que ele conseguia lembrar.

E sem pressa caminhou até um antigo casarão. A arquitetura da virada do século XIX para o XX não o agradava. Muito menos a alta música que era tocada ali dentro, mas, para o seu propósito, não havia melhor lugar em toda Londres.

Sem se preocupar em ser notado, ele se encostou contra a parede e analisou cada um que passava, até encontrar algo que lhe agradasse. Não precisava de nenhum poder sobrenatural para saber que ela não estava lá naquela noite; ele apenas sabia. E saber disso tornava a realidade de ter que encontrar uma substituta, ao invés de ter a original, um pouco mais amarga.

Não foi preciso esperar muito tempo para que uma visão lhe enchesse os olhos; os cabelos não eram tão vermelhos quanto os_ dela_, era um pouco mais alta, e parecia um pouco mais madura, mesmo assim era bela.

E beleza era algo que ele não podia deixar despercebida, muito menos não poderia deixar de ser registrada. Naquela noite aquela humana lhe serviria como musa.

E como seu alimento.

Não foi preciso usar nenhum recurso para convencer a jovem a servir de modelo para um atraente pintor; pouco tempo de conversa e alguns sorrisos foram suficientes para que a garota aceitasse ir com ele.

Claro que se a vítima hesitasse, e ele _realmente_ desejasse, ele teria como 'forçá-la', mesmo que essa pessoa nem suspeitasse que estava agindo sem ser por sua vontade. Mas ele preferia assim, conquistar sua vítima apenas com as suas habilidades; isso na sua mente tornava a caça mais _divertida,_ trazia um resquício da tal humanidade perdida há tanto tempo.

E sem muita demora o rapaz a guiou até sua residência. O jovem não precisou olhar para a garota para saber que ela estava surpresa em ver que realmente havia um ateliê na parte de cima da casa.

Todas elas ficavam.

Elas acreditavam que era apenas um papo para serem levadas até a casa dele, para uma noite de sexo, e, mesmo assim, todas acabavam aceitando o convite. Bem, nem todas.

Uma garota havia recusado.

Não que ela tivesse sido primeira. Outras também já haviam fugido do seu encanto natural, e, na maioria das vezes, ele as deixava ir. Elas eram belas, mas nada que não pudesse ser substituído; havia beleza no livre arbítrio e ele respeitava isso.

Uma pena que, daquela vez, as coisas não haviam ido de acordo com o usual. Depois de deixar a garota ruiva partir, a imagem dela passou a persegui-lo. Cada detalhe da sua fisionomia ficou gravado na sua memória e, mesmo assim, era impossível para ele reproduzir a beleza dela em suas telas.

O vermelho passou a ser ainda mais chamativo para seus olhos. As pequenas imperfeições eram o que a tornava mais perfeita, e a cada noite ele procurava reencontrar a sua musa, aquela que seria sua obra prima.

E era por essa beleza que ele procurava quase todas as noites. Por mulheres que tivessem semelhante beleza.

Mas, assim como a imitação de uma obra de arte, nenhuma delas conseguia chegar aos pés do original. Eram esboços. Esboços até que ele a re-encontrasse e pudesse finalmente concluir seu trabalho.

E era com mais um esboço que ele passaria a noite.

"Dispa-se." Ele ordenou em um tom neutro, enquanto colocava uma generosa dose de vinho em uma taça.

E, movida por uma força maior, a garota obedeceu, retirando lentamente cada peça de roupa antes de caminhar em sua direção.

Ele a observou atentamente. Sim, havia beleza nela; ainda não era a beleza que ele procurava, o tipo de beleza que o faria ficar estupefato admirando o resultado final, mas para aquela noite ela iria servir. E com delicadeza a colocou sentada em uma antiga poltrona.

Com um sorriso convidativo ela deixou que ele a modelasse da maneira que ele achasse melhor. Ele a olhou mais uma vez, sua pele pálida contrastando com o tecido, e a pequena iluminação proveniente da lua tornava tudo pronto para ser retratado. Só faltava um pequeno detalhe.

Draco se aproximou da garota, e com cuidado traçou sua face antes de dar um delicado beijo em seus lábios, para então traçar os dedos por cada linha do corpo dela antes de se ajoelhar e cravar os dentes na base de sua perna.

Nada, nenhum prazer humano era tão sublime quanto _Vitae¹_, o líquido vermelho que enchia cada canto da sua boca, e fazia com que a Besta gritasse implorando por mais. Mas ele não precisava, e saber controlar a Besta era algo primordial caso desejasse continuar existindo. Precisava viver alimentado o suficiente para que ela não tomasse o controle de sua mente.

E, quando sugou o suficiente para acalmar o monstro e que sua vítima estivesse apenas desmaiada, ele se afastou.

E com precisão ele retratou a cena que presenciava com os mínimos detalhes: os olhos cerrados, e a expressão tranqüila que a jovem possuía, a maneira que uma perna pendia displicentemente para fora da cadeira, enquanto a outra ainda apoiada era manchada pelo líquido vermelho.

Ele admirou o trabalho final mais uma vez antes de se aproximar da jovem, e traçar mais uma vez seu rosto. '_Quase perfeita',_ ele pensou, enquanto se dirigia para a ferida que ainda sangrava, e com cuidado deu um beijo na ferida, fazendo-a desaparecer.

Ela acordaria confusa, olharia a garrafa de vinho vazia e teria certeza que bebeu demais, apenas isso.

Era o que todas acreditavam.

Era assim que se mantinha a máscara.

OoO

_Segunda, trinta de Junho, 5h20min _

_Segundo andar de um apartamento_

_Enfield, Londres. _

Ginevra Weasley estava irritada. Faltavam poucos minutos para o horário de levantar da cama e ir trabalhar, e nada dela conseguir dormir, e a certeza de que Luna, a amiga com quem dividia o pequeno apartamento no norte de Londres, estava ainda dormindo tranquilamente só a deixava ainda mais irritada.

Há duas horas ela se virava de um lado para o outro da cama tentando voltar a dormir.

E, teoricamente, não havia nada fora do comum lhe tirando o sono. Havia as preocupações usuais com o trabalho na galeria de Arte, com as contas para pagar, em juntar dinheiro para poder começar a faculdade, com os irmãos, que mesmo mais velhos ainda davam trabalho, a saúde do seu pai, as constantes ligações de sua mãe insistindo que já havia passado da hora dela encontrar um namorado e começar a criar algumas raízes. Talvez não fossem tão poucas preocupações assim.

Nada que ela já não estivesse acostumada.

Sobre as ligações da sua mãe, não é que a garota não quisesse arranjar alguém, talvez ela não se esforçasse tanto quanto as outras garotas, mas mesmo assim ela queria. É que simplesmente não havia aparecido ninguém que realmente parecesse valer a pena.

Há duas semanas ela havia conhecido um rapaz, um pintor, ou pelo menos foi assim que ele havia se apresentado.

E Ginny conhecia muito bem as conversas que os homens usam para conseguir uma noite de sexo, e essa conversinha de posar para um jovem artista era muito fraca. E, por mais que ele fosse realmente atraente, ela não iria cair em uma conversa mole assim tão fácil. Principalmente porque ele não parecia nem um pouco com os artistas que ela conhecia. Não que ela conhecesse muitos, mas trabalhar em uma galeria de arte a colocava em contato com alguns. Com certeza, os poucos com quem ela já havia tido contato eram exatamente o oposto dele, ele era arrumado demais, falava bem, tinha uma postura excelente, e não apenas isso. Havia algo naquele rapaz que ela não conseguia explicar.

Mesmo assim, no momento, ela não se arrependeu de ter descartado o rapaz, ela esperava por algo melhor do que um reles pintor. Mas agora, por algum motivo que ela não conseguia entender, volta e meia ela voltava a pensar no rapaz.

Olhou para o relógio e respirou fundo, estava na hora de levantar e, com poucas horas de sono, ela tinha certeza de que seria mais um longo e cansativo dia. Ela se levantou sem muita preguiça e caminhou para o pequeno banheiro do apartamento com a esperança de, quando voltasse para casa no fim do dia, teria uma das melhores noites de sono da vida.

OoO

_Segunda, trinta de junho 18h55min_

_Estação de Metrô._

_Enfield, Londres. _

Saiu com pressa de dentro do vagão. Sem prestar atenção na pessoa em que ela havia esbarrado e que agora gritava palavras de baixo calão em sua direção. Ginny estava cansada, com sono, mal humorada, e a perspectiva de ter que voltar para o trabalho só tornava tudo ainda pior.

A hora extra seria bem vinda, e a comissão pela venda de quadros mais ainda. Mas quem em sã consciência resolve fazer um vernissage de uma hora para outra em plena segunda feira? Grande parte da manhã, e toda sua tarde, foi gasta na organização dos quadros, ligações e fazer todos os tipos de preparativos para que o evento ocorresse.

Era por momentos como esses que ela detestava trabalhar em uma galeria de arte. Não que ela pretendesse ficar muito tempo ali; em pouco tempo ela se formaria em Engenharia Aeronáutica, e com o dinheiro que estava juntando poderia se livrar de toda futilidade dos artistas e puder focar em coisas mais interessantes, como projetar naves que iriam para o espaço.

Não que os artistas em si fossem o problema, na verdade, eles praticamente não apareciam. O problema eram os mecenas dos artistas e os representantes de quem compravam as obras; esses se julgavam no direito de fazer o que quisessem, na hora e da maneira que lhes parecesse mais prático.

E era por conta de gente dessa maneira que agora ela corria pelas ruas tentando chegar em casa o mais rápidos possível para engolir alguma coisa, trocar de roupa e voltar para paparicar um monte de riquinhos.

Pelo menos ela tinha certeza de os próximos dois meses passariam com muito mais folga.

OoO

_Segunda, trinta de junho 21h33min_

_Adega subterrânea_

_Bromley, Londres._

Draco caminhava lentamente pela adega que servia como refugio contra o temido sol. As horas que havia passado desacordado ainda deixavam sua mente confusa, não importava quantos anos haviam se passado desde o _abraço_ voltar a caminhar sobre a terra depois de longas horas no limbo, porque não era um sono, ele não descansava, não sonhava, apenas se deixa de existir durante aquele período, não havia nome mais apropriado para o local que se encontrava do que limbo. E voltar de lá sempre deixava sua mente confusa.

Com cuidado ele caminhou até a pesada porta de madeira que separava seu esconderijo do resto da casa e prestou atenção.

Tudo estava quieto.

Só depois de confirmar mais algumas vezes ele finalmente destrancou a porta e a moveu com cuidado, não havia cuidado suficiente quando o assunto era sua segurança. E caminhou em direção a sala. Havia um grande e adornado envelope no chão próximo a porta. E, sem muita curiosidade, ele o abriu.

Uma solitária gargalhada foi ouvida quando o jovem terminou de ler seu conteúdo. Um convite para um vernissage, e o convite dava ênfase que não era engano, o convite havia sido enviado no mesmo dia que o evento iria ocorrer, essa noite em homenagem a _Primógena Toreador²_.

Se ela desejou fazer um vernissage de um dia para o outro, sem motivo algum aparente, e ainda se deu ao trabalho de lhe enviar um convite, quem seria ele para recusar?

O rapaz leu mais uma vez o convite antes de subir para o ateliê. Olhou para o relógio; ainda havia tempo, poderia se preparar com bastante calma.

OoO

_Segunda, trinta de junho 23h34min_

_Galeria de Arte_

_Londres. _

Estava parada na frente de uma escultura feita em mármore. A peça retratava uma mulher alada e era extremamente bem feita, como se tivesse sido extraída assim da terra, sem nunca ter passado pelo cinzel de um artista. Ao seu lado, dois homens conversavam sobre a beleza do trabalho, comparando o trabalho do artista com de grandes escultores do renascimento ou com artistas modernos, com tamanha propriedade que até parecia que eles o tinham conhecido.

A cada minuto, a grande sala de exposições da galeria onde trabalhava se enchia mais de gente, todos muito bem vestidos, e portadores de uma beleza fora do comum. Era clara a diferença entre os convidados e as pessoas que estavam trabalhando na organização do evento; mesmo que todos os presentes estivessem muito bem vestidos, havia algo de diferente neles, algo que ela não sabia muito bem dizer, eles eram apenas diferentes.

Ginny se afastou dos homens e foi e voltou a circular pela galeria.

Para cada peça exposta havia um pequeno grupo de pessoas admirando, e era seu trabalho ter certeza de que essas peças sairiam do vernissage direto para as mãos de um dono.

Ela não gostava de sorrir para estranhos, mas nesse trabalho, e principalmente nessa noite, cada instante que ela passava conversando com cada interessado em uma obra, seu rosto estava adornado por um simpático, e muitas vezes falso, sorriso.

OoO

_Terça, primeiro de Julho 00h26min_

_Galeria de Arte _

_Londres_

O imponente carro preto estacionou na frente de um prédio de fachada branca no centro de Londres. Draco abaixou um pouco o vidro do banco de trás do carro e observou. Do lado de fora, uma fileira de outros carros pretos e seguranças esperavam do lado de fora da festa. Grande partes dos Membros estaria ali, ele tinha certeza que o local estava bem protegido. Mas mesmo assim, ele não deixava de se sentir um pouco incômodo com a urgência que esse evento foi feito.

Draco saiu do carro batendo levemente a porta por trás de si, e caminhou até a entrada da Galeria. Ele não olhou para o grande segurança que abriu a porta para ele, estava mais preocupado em tentar identificar quem estaria ali naquela noite e o motivo disso.

Com o crescimento do Sabá² em toda Grã-Bretanha um pouco de pé atrás nunca era demais.

A galeria estava repleta de homens e mulheres bem vestidos, quadros e esculturas eram a decoração mais que perfeita para o evento. Ele circulou pelo ambiente antes de fazer contato com algum dos membros mais influentes. Todas as telas e trabalhos estavam assinados por _H.P._ Não havia dúvida de que era um belo trabalho, mas também não restava dúvida de que era de uma pessoa nova, alguém do rebanho ou, no máximo, uma criança da noite.

Não foi preciso de muito tempo para Draco entender que suas suspeitas estavam certas, assim como o motivo de todo esse evento. HP era o novo _protegé _de Samantha, e coincidentemente a sua ascensão ao posto de primógena Toreador e a de seu novo protegido como neófito ocorreram quase que no mesmo período, e isso explicava o motivo dessa celebração.

Samantha era uma mulher tão bela quanto era ambiciosa, havia um talento natural nela para reconhecer artistas que eram capazes de continuar vendo a beleza mesmo depois de décadas. Assim como era seu hábito reconhecer a própria beleza desses artistas, sem sombra de dúvidas seu novo brinquedo possuía uma beleza diferente.

E Draco sorriu ao constatar que em menos de meio século aqueles olhos verdes estariam retratados em um dos seus quadros. Retrataria a beleza dos olhos que enxergam a beleza. Um leve arrepio subiu na sua espinha ao constatar quão belo isso seria.

Ele voltou a caminhar pela galeria, parando por alguns instantes nas obras que mais lhe chamavam atenção. Foi quando ele teve certeza que as Musas haviam sorrido para ele naquela noite.

No quadro exposto ao lado de onde ele se encontrava, estava ela. Com um longo vestido negro, simples, mas perfeito para acentuar o frágil corpo, os cabelos vermelhos presos num rígido coque, deixando cada pedaço do seu fino pescoço à mostra.

E andando rápido, mas silenciosamente ele se aproximou dela. "Poderia ser o seu rosto nesses quadros." Ele disse em um tom baixo, para que apenas ela ouvisse.

E ele sorriu quando ela se virou em sua direção, sobressaltada. Tão bela, e tão inocente do perigo que estava passando naquele momento. Uma humana rodeada de vampiros, literalmente uma presa entre os predadores, a sua única sorte é que os lobos não estavam tão famintos assim, nem seriam tolos o suficiente de causar algum importuno na festa.

Ela levou a mão à boca para disfarçar a surpresa, e na opinião do Toreador ela ficava ainda mais bela com as unhas vermelhas cobrindo os lábios. Draco fez uma nota mental de retratá-la dessa forma quando finalmente a pintasse. "Desculpe assustá-la." Ele disse com um aceno de cabeça, "Mas é verdade, um quadro seu aqui, só tornaria essa exposição ainda mais sublime." Ele segurou a mão da jovem e depositou um leve beijo. "Draco Malfoy, ficaria honrado se você considerasse a sua resposta e aceitasse posar para mim."

Não precisou de nenhum poder sobrenatural pra saber que o coração da jovem agora batia mais rápido, e, por um instante, ele acreditou que ela dessa vez aceitaria. Mas, quando ela recuperou a compostura e negou mais uma vez, ele precisou se controlar para não forçá-la.

Não. Ele a teria, mas com ela de acordo, ele teria paciência.

Ele pegou a mão da garota e levou até a boca. "Espero que mude de idéia." Deu mais um beijo e se afastou.

OoO

_Terça, primeiro de julho, 02h48min_

_Sacada da Galeria de Arte_

_Londres_.

O vento quente de verão bagunçava seus cabelos, enquanto ela observava a cidade já menos movimentada pela sacada do andar de cima da Galeria. Ginny havia considerado que, depois de tantas horas andando, conversando e vendendo quadros, estava mais do que na hora de um pequeno intervalo.

O sapato de salto alto já começava a machucar seus pés, estava extremamente cansada, e, pelo que parecia, esse vernissage ainda duraria pelo menos mais uma hora. Mas, apesar do cansaço, ela poderia dizer que essa noite foi um sucesso. Praticamente todas as obras já estavam vendidas, e ela tinha certeza de que até o fim da noite cada obra daquele jovem artista estaria vendida.

Ela respirou fundo se sentindo extremamente satisfeita consigo mesma antes de levar a pequena taça de vinho aos seus lábios, e encostou-se no para-peito da varanda.

E tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Ela não ouviu ninguém se aproximar, mas sentiu uma súbita dor no pescoço, que sumiu tão rapidamente quanto apareceu. E deu lugar a uma sensação gostosa, uma mistura de excitação e prazer tomou conta do seu corpo e ela se permitiu relaxar. Aproveitando a estranha sensação de leveza, ela fechou os olhos.

E então tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Minha primeira D/G medo! Obrigado dona **Beca** por ter segurando minha mão, ter agüentado minhas neuras, paranóias e mimimis em relação a fic. Se não fosse por você ela não sairia do papel.

**Pequeno Glossário: **

Máscara: O hábito (ou tradição) de esconder a existência de vampiros para a humanidade.

Besta: Os impulsos e instintos violentos que ameaçam a transformar um vampiro num monstro violento e descontrolado.

Sabá: Seita de vampiros que rejeita a humanidade entregando-se às suas monstruosas naturezas.

Vitae: Sangue.

Primógena: Vampiro de menor geração de determinada cidade.

E se você está lendo até aqui custa nada mandar uma review. E sim a fic contínua.


	2. Memories roll in of the things you once

_Terça-feira, primeiro de Julho, 3h07min  
Galeria de Arte  
Londres_

Draco observava a garota desde o momento que se encontraram, analisava cada gesto, expressão, sorriso, apenas contemplando a beleza dela e imaginando como cada detalhe ficaria depois de retratado em suas telas. Não estranhou, e muito menos quis seguir quando ela discretamente se retirou para as escadas. Mas ele notou muito bem quando uma mulher de cabelos loiros passou na mesma direção alguns minutos depois. Ele não acreditava que seria possível alguém ser tão imprudente, mas, por via das dúvidas, resolveu checar.

Antes mesmo de chegar até a sacada o cheiro inconfundível de _Vitae_ invadiu seu nariz, e ele sentiu a Besta dentro de si se agitar. Apressou-se subindo os últimos degraus que faltavam de dois em dois, assim cruzou a pequena porta que levava ao balcão.

Então a viu.

Sua musa deitada no chão já inconsciente, o vermelho do seu cabelo agora se mesclava com o vermelho do seu próprio sangue, sua pele extremamente pálida, e o lábios já quase sem cor. Draco se aproximou e a puxou pelo ombro, colocando-a sentada no chão e a apoiando contra seu corpo. Ele passou um tempo a examinado. Sem dúvida o trabalho de uma criança da noite, e o incompetente nem se deu ao trabalho de fechar a ferida.

Aproximou os lábios devagar até a ferida no pescoço da garota, longos dentes já apontavam em sua boca, o cheiro do sangue que ainda escorria do pescoço da jovem inebriando todos os seus sentidos, ele fechou os olhos quando seus lábios entraram em contato com a pele fina, e usando de mais autocontrole que ele jamais pensou que tivesse, calou a Besta que clamava por sangue e lambeu a ferida, esperando que isso fosse suficiente para que a garota voltasse a si.

A cabeça dela agora estava apoiada nos ombros do vampiro, e ele esperava para que ela começasse a ter alguma reação. Ele a chamou pelo nome: em voz baixa, com raiva, comando e um pouco de ternura na voz. Houve um esboço de reação quando ela tentou abrir os olhos, mas não durou muito tempo. Draco tomou sua mão, ela não ofereceu resistência, mas também não fechou a mão em volta da do vampiro.

Ainda havia sangue no corpo da jovem, e se ela não fosse levada até um hospital logo entraria em choque, e a funcionária da galeria de arte, onde uma misteriosa festa ocorreu, dar entrada no hospital em choque por perda de sangue não seria algo fácil de tirar dos jornais.

Ele sabia o que fazer, não queria ter que fazer, mas sabia o que fazer. E com a mesma dificuldade de modelar uma boneca de pano ele mudou a posição da garota, colocando-a deitada no chão, enquanto ele procurava alguma coisa que servisse para limpar o sangue que manchava seu cabelo e seu corpo, depois de limpar ele se ajoelhou ao seu lado e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, Draco lancetou o punho com um seu polegar, e o aproximou da boca da jovem onde algumas gotas do fluído negro-avermelhado caíram diretamente em sua garganta.

E mais uma vez ele a chamou, dessa vez, ela piscou duas vezes os olhos antes de balançar a cabeça.

"Você desmaiou." Ele afirmou com uma voz firme. "Deve ter ficado muito tempo sem comer." Draco estendeu a mão para a garota para ajudá-la a levantar. E a viu sorrir em agradecimento.

"Eu não me lembro..." ela respondeu de maneira fraca, enquanto se apoiava na parede tentando recuperar as forças.

Ele levou um dedo pálido até os lábios da garota. "É melhor você não se esforçar, me espere aqui, eu vou resolver algumas coisas e já volto para lhe deixar em casa." E sem se preocupar em dar mais alguma explicação para a garota ele se retirou da sacada.

OoO

Malfoy conhecia bem o protocolo para esse tipo de acontecimento, por isso ele sabia que precisaria de um plano, e rápido. A garota tinha visto demais, ela tinha tido algum tipo de contato com os mais influentes toreadores de Londres, e se ela lembrasse do que _realmente_ ocorreu e resolvesse espalhar o acontecimento, não faltaria caçadores, ou mesmo membros do Sabá que se interessariam _muito_ em ouvir a história.

Parou em frente a uma escultura em formato de espiral feita de bronze, e se deixou observar a imagem por alguns instantes, e inconscientemente levou a mão pálida até os cabelos loiros e mesmo que nenhum fio estivesse fora do lugar, ele fez um movimento para arrumá-los, a garota não poderia morrer, pelo menos não esta noite.

Ele precisava ter certeza de que o responsável por isso fosse encontrado e punido, eram pequenas as chances, mas se fosse algum tipo de sabotagem ao evento na tentativa de atrair a atenção da polícia ou da mídia, outros ataques poderiam ter ocorrido, e claro, ele sabia muito bem que todo esse esforço o colocaria nas boas mãos da primógena, e isso nunca era algo ruim.

Atravessou o salão decidido, mas sem demonstrar que havia qualquer problema, e se dirigiu a um homem de cabelos pretos, lisos até a altura do ombro de porte largo usando um terno preto. Com um leve menear na cabeça ele sinalizou indicando um canto mais afastado da galeria.

"Vincent, quantos humanos existe nessa festa?" Draco perguntou de maneira seca, quando os dois já estavam distantes o suficiente para que ninguém pudesse ouvi-los. O homem não respondeu, apenas observou profundamente. Draco olhou rapidamente em direção à escada que levava até a sacada antes de continuar. "Um deles foi atacado, a curadora dessa galeria, quero certificar que isso foi um fato isolado, não alguém tentando chamar mais atenção para esse evento do que ele deveria."

E dessa vez houve reação do outro vampiro, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e levou a mão ao queixo. Draco sabia que ele já havia entendido o que planejava. Vincent Vallen era esperto, prático, não tinha medo de fazer o necessário para manter a Ordem, por essas qualidades ele era o responsável por cuidar da segurança de Samantha.

O toreador havia se encontrado com Vincent em três outras ocasiões, o que era um número bastante baixo considerando o número de vezes que ele se encontrava com os outros membros da sociedade de Londres, mas Vincent nunca foi de ser visto, ele apenas via, e observava, e sabia de coisas demais, e era estupidamente leal a Samantha, nesse exato momento, a única pessoa em quem Draco Malfoy poderia confiar.

"Qual o estado da garota?" O vampiro disse num tom baixo, enquanto observava a galeria.

"Viva, mas eu tive que intervir." Ele respondeu, fazendo com que o olhar de Vincent caísse sobre ele mais uma vez.

E por alguns instantes os dois permaneceram em silêncio. "Grave assim, ou você foi apenas cauteloso?"

"Ela estava fraca demais." O jovem loiro respondeu. "Se fosse levada até um hospital, com algumas transfusões ficaria bem, mas seria impossível isso não ir até a mídia."

Vincent não respondeu, apenas arqueou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "E o que você acha?" Ele finalmente perguntou.

"Eu não sei." O toreador virou o rosto para analisar os convidados, a maioria dos convidados parecia alheia aos acontecimentos, se não fosse por um par de olhos castanhos olhando diretamente para o local onde estavam.

Dessa vez foi Vincent que com um leve meneio de cabeça indicou um outro canto da galeria.

"E o que você acha?" Vincent voltou a perguntar enquanto eles se aproximavam de um grande quadro que ocupava grande parte de uma das paredes da galeria.

Draco encostou na moldura do quadro, o dedo pálido contrastando contra a escuridão da madeira, e permaneceu observando a obra por mais alguns segundos antes de responder. "Pode ter sido a obra de uma criança da noite, ele foi desleixado o suficiente para não fechar a ferida." Ele ponderou por alguns instantes antes de continuar. "O estranho é que, não deveria haver crianças da noite nesse evento, apenas o novo _protegé _da Samantha, que eu tenho certeza que não fez isso, já que eu vi uma mulher loira subindo na mesma direção um pouco antes do ataque."

"Então você acredita que possa ser alguém querendo revelar o nosso segredo?"

"Sabá?" Os olhos cinzas pararam de fitar a pintura para encarar a escuridão dos olhos do outro vampiro. "Sutil demais para eles, mas não se pode descartar."

"Acredito que você precise que eu cheque se existe mais algum deles feridos." Os olhos negros de Vincent continuavam a encarar profundamente os olhos cinzas do Toreador.

Os dois vampiros continuaram a se encarar, apenas analisando a motivação de cada um.

"Certo, acredito que descrição seja mais que fundamental, nada pode parecer nem um pouco estranho." Vincent finalmente quebrou o contato visual e voltou a fitar a festa.

"Quer dizer, nada mais estranho do que nós conversando esse tempo todo." Draco emendou antes de voltar a analisar a figura de um homem com roupas do Século. XVI retratando uma mulher, segurando um pesado livro, a técnica, mesmo feita no fim do Século XX, imitava com perfeição a usada naquele período, e Draco não pode deixar de admirar quão bela aquele pedaço de tela era. E ele deixou sua mente divagar um instante sobre qual seria a melhor técnica para retratar a garota, se usar um tema antigo, como ela como uma deusa grega, ou se retratar a contemporaneidade dos traços dela com técnicas modernas.

"E o que você vai fazer a respeito da garota, a que trabalha na galeria?" Vincent perguntou fazendo com que Draco voltasse a prestar atenção.

"Vou mandá-la para casa." O Toreador respondeu sem tirar os olhos da pintura. "Ela deve acreditar que só desmaiou, eu ficarei de olho nela por alguns dias." Draco hesitou por um instante. "Para o bem ou para o mau, ela confia em mim."

Vincent se aproximou mais um pouco do rapaz. "E o que esse cuidado todo para que não haja problemas na festa vai custar, Malfoy?" O outro vampiro perguntou num tom seco, capaz de fazer uma criança ter pesadelo ou um homem duas vezes do seu tamanho hesitar, mas Draco apenas desprendeu seu olhar da pintura.

"Nada, apenas lembre a primógena que eu me esforcei." E com um leve aceno com a cabeça ele se afastou.

_Terça-feira, primeiro de Julho, 3h17min  
Sacada da Galeria de Arte  
Londres _

Ela queria se levantar, voltar ao trabalho ou pelo menos ir para casa, havia tentado pelo menos três vezes, estava frio, seu vestido estava úmido, mas ela não conseguia sair daquela posição.

Simplesmente não tinha forças suficientes para se levantar. E tudo que ela podia fazer era esperar. Esperar que o rapaz loiro voltasse, e viesse a socorrer, ela estava se sentido como uma maldita donzela indefesa, e Deus sabe o quanto ela detestava se sentir assim.

Enquanto esperava ser resgatada, Ginny tentava fazer algum sentido de como havia parado nessa situação. Havia se dado um rápido intervalo para descansar, ela conseguia lembrar da sensação de alívio quando seus pés saíram do salto, ou como era gostoso a brisa de verão bagunçando seus cabelos, mas de maneira alguma conseguia se lembrar de se sentir fraquejar, tudo do nada estava branco, como se uma parte importante da sua memória tivesse sido removida a força.

E com a maior precisão de sua vida, ela lembrava de acordar nos braços do rapaz loiro, por mais que não lembrasse de seu nome, e de como ele parecia ser ainda mais belo sob a fraca luz da lua.

Ginny levou a mão até os olhos, e balançou a cabeça, se ele voltasse num cavalo branco, ela seria a típica princesa a ser salva.

Ela tentou levantar mais uma vez, mesmo sabendo que ainda não possuía forças o suficiente, mas ela devia isso ao seu orgulho, precisava saber que havia tentado o máximo possível se virar sozinha.

E quando falhou mais uma vez ela se deu por vencida, deixando sua cabeça pender contra a parede, e se permitiu apreciar mais uma vez a noite de verão Londrina. Não havia muita coisa que ela pudesse fazer além de esperar.

_Terça-feira, primeiro de Julho, 3h27min  
Sacada da Galeria de Arte  
Londres_

Draco subiu a escada se sentido parcialmente satisfeito consigo mesmo, talvez o destino estivesse reservando algo realmente interessante para ele. Esse ataque além de ter feito com que ele caísse nas graças do elemento mais importante do seu clã, garantiu que sua musa seria dele.

Cedo ou tarde.

A pele agora bastante pálida da garota era quase do mesmo tom da parede na qual ela estava encostada, o negro do seu vestido desafiando a própria escuridão da noite, e mesmo pálida e frágil, os olhos cerrados refletindo a fraqueza e fragilidade da espécie humana, era agradável observá-la e ele achou que poderia observá-la para sempre.

E com cuidado se aproximou dela, tirando um pequeno fio de cabelo vermelho que teimava em encobrir seu rosto. E mesmo quando os olhos castanhos da garota se abriram em reação ao toque, ele não hesitou em tocar a pele dela.

"Gelada." Ela disse de maneira fraca, e o vampiro não precisou de mais explicações para saber que ela estava se referindo a sua mão.

"Vamos, meu motorista vai levá-la para casa, está tudo certo na galeria, outra pessoa tomará conta de tudo para você, não há condições de você ficar aqui nesse estado."

E com cuidado ele a ajudou a levantar, apoiando delicadamente o braço da garota sobre seu ombro. E andando devagar, evitando o maior número de pessoas, sendo elas vivas ou mortas, ele a guiou até a saída onde um luxuoso carro negro os esperava na porta de trás da galeria.

"Não precisa ter medo, ele é meu motorista particular, irá levá-la a qualquer lugar, mas eu recomendo fortemente que você vá para casa e coma, você está muito fraca." Ele observou o motorista abrir a porta de trás do carro e a ajudou a se acomodar. "Não se preocupe, uma boa refeição e uma boa noite de sono irão resolver, mas caso não se sinta melhor pela manhã procure um médico."

Ele sabia que ela tinha acreditado em cada palavra que ele havia dito, que por conta do seu sangue ela não iria teria dúvidas a respeito de sua palavra, mas ele gostava da caça, gostava de galantear para vê-las sorrir e cederem aos seus encantos, e mesmo sabendo que com essa não precisaria mais se esforçar tanto, ele iria fazer tudo assim de qualquer jeito.

E com um movimento rápido e delicado ele tomou a mão da jovem, e deu um beijo. "Draco Malfoy, a seu dispor."

_Terça-feira, primeiro de Julho, 14h04min  
Segundo andar de um apartamento  
Enfield, Londres. _

Ginevra Weasley levantou da cama depois de um longo, pesado e sem sonho sono. O pequeno apartamento estava vazio e em total silêncio, e se o dia não estivesse particularmente quente, ela tinha certeza que poderia ficar ainda mais tempo deitada na cama.

Ela não lembrava se havia tomado banho antes de deitar, muito menos de ter colocado o pijama, na verdade ela não lembrava de muita coisa, apenas do rapaz loiro de olhos cinza que o nome insistia em fugir da sua mente.

E por simples desencargo de consciência ela tomou banho, se forçou a comer alguma coisa e aproveitou para passar o dia de folga em frente à televisão simplesmente fazendo nada.

Por várias vezes ela tentou repassar os acontecimentos da noite anterior, mas tudo depois do desmaio estava nublado em sua mente, como se fosse tudo parte de um sonho que ela simplesmente não conseguia recordar.

Não se sentia fraca, pelo contrário, se sentia disposta, e apesar da preguiça, não parecia que havia desmaiado na noite anterior. Na verdade, ela não lembra de já ter desmaiado antes, o que tornava todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior ainda mais estranhos, e a jovem tinha certeza de que um evento tão confuso não seria tão facilmente esquecido por sua mente.

Antes do fim do dia resolveu ligar para sua chefe para confirmar como havia terminado o vernissage, e com um misto de surpresa e orgulho ouviu sua chefe a parabenizar pelo sucesso do evento, e que os organizadores haviam pago uma quantia um pouco acima do combinado por ter colocado a garota sob tão grande stress, e ter feito com que ela passasse mau durante o ocorrido.

E com um largo sorriso no rosto ela se deitou no sofá, talvez as coisas finalmente estivessem começando a dar certo para ela.

E ela não fazia idéia de quão errado esse pensamento estava.

_Quarta-feira, dois de Julho, 22h43min  
Parque  
Enfield, Londres._

O vento soprava um ar abafado e quente, que o fazia lembrar de quando ainda era vivo. Já tinha se passado muito tempo. Tempo suficiente para que as memórias ficassem confusas, mas ainda conseguia se lembrar das noites de verão quando ele fugia de casa para dar voltas pela cidade, explorando cada beco, viela, e sentido o ar abafado entrando por seu nariz enquanto ele corria de volta para casa para escapar de alguma confusão.

E foi esse mesmo ar quente e abafado que ele respirou pela última vez.

Estava sentado num banco de parque a poucas quadras do apartamento da jovem. Pelo que haviam conseguido apurar, tudo naquela noite parecia não ter passado de um acidente, um acidente bastante providencial, mesmo assim um acidente.

Não houve problemas com os demais humanos que estavam no evento, e, além do fato da responsável pelo ataque ter desaparecido na noite com a mesma rapidez que havia sumido da galeria, nada mais fora do comum ocorreu. Ninguém sabia quem era a vampira loira, e algo no fundo da mente de Draco dizia que ainda não estava terminado.

E se existisse mesmo uma Deusa da Fortuna, e se ela ainda sorrisse para ele, sua musa não estaria contestando nenhum dos ocorridos, e ele não precisaria ter que acabar com ela antes do tempo.

E desses dois pensamentos, apenas um estava correto.

_Quarta-feira, dois de Julho, 22h55min  
Segundo andar de um apartamento  
Enfield, Londres._

Ginny encarava o teto tentando encontrar alguma lógica nos acontecimentos desse dia. Porque precisava haver alguma lógica. As pessoas simplesmente não desapareciam sem deixar rastros. Uma festa toda não poderia ser organizada por pessoas sem nome, sem telefone, sem contas bancárias, não no final do século XX.

Mas era isso que parecia ter ocorrido, nenhuma, nenhuma das pessoas que estavam naquela festa parecia ter algum vínculo com o mundo real, não havia menção dos nomes deles em qualquer lugar, não havia telefone para contato, nem endereço para entrega dos quadros. Todos os compradores haviam enviado empregados para fazer o pagamento pelas obras, em dinheiro vivo, e levá-las para os novos donos.

E tudo que ela gostaria de fazer era agradecer.

Agradecer ao rapaz que, do momento que acordou até a hora de dormir, não saiu de seus pensamentos. E que por algum capricho do destino insistiu ainda em lhe assombrar nos seus sonhos.

Mas o jovem pintor, e agora ela acreditava que ele havia lhe dito a verdade na primeira noite que se encontram, fazia parte das pessoas sem nome, endereço, o qualquer vínculo com o mundo.

E foi encarando o teto buscando uma maneira de encontrar o rapaz de olhos cinzas que ela adormeceu.

_Quinta-feira, três de Junho, 2h51min  
Segundo andar de um apartamento  
Enfield, Londres._

Ela queria continuar sonhando, mas havia uma sensação gelada traçando o seu rosto, e sentia a urgência de abrir os olhos, mas resistiu. E se virou inconscientemente na cama, tentando afastar a sensação do rosto.

Então se permitiu voltar ao mundo dos sonhos.

Mas o gelado continuou a passear por seu corpo, traçando-lhe o rosto, descendo pelo seu pescoço, indo para seu ombro, até lhe segurar a mão. Então uma dor afiada, que quase a fez abrir os olhos, mas antes que conseguisse, veio uma sensação prazerosa, e ela poderia jurar que já tinha sentido isso antes, sua mente estava confusa, ela tentava buscar lembrar, e quando lembrou abriu os olhos.

E mesmo que não pudesse ver ninguém no seu quarto, ela teve a clara sensação de que não estava sozinha.

Num ato involuntário levou a mão para próximo dos olhos, nada, não havia marcas, nada que pudesse ter causado a dor, muito menos o que poderia ter causado a sensação de prazer. E um arrepio estranho se formou na sua espinha quando ela viu as cortinas tremularem por conta do vento.

Com um misto de coragem, receio e curiosidade, ela se aproximou da janela. E por um instante achou que tivesse visto uma forma familiar, que desapareceu diante dos seus olhos no momento que ela tentou focar a visão.

E piscou duas vezes os olhos, e nada, então balançou a cabeça em negativa, estava enlouquecendo, só podia ser isso.

Checou mais uma vez a rua vazia antes de se virar e caminhar até o banheiro. Abriu a torneira e levou um punhado de água gelada até o rosto.

Um sonho ruim.

Era isso, às vezes as pessoas ficam impressionadas com os sonhos, tudo não passou de sua mente pregando peças. E com essa certeza que ela deitou mais uma vez na sua cama e esperou que o sono viesse.

E teve que esperar bastante, porque ele demorou a vir.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigado dona Rebeca pela Betagem. Olha mais um capítulo, e já que você está lendo isso aqui, não custa nada apertar o botão de review e me dizer o que achou.


End file.
